<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU: Talk Show Marabilia by BabylonSonja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420517">AU: Talk Show Marabilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja'>BabylonSonja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Marabilia Talk Show [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en el que Rick y Collen son presentadores en un programa de televisión y entrevistan a personas de toda Marabilia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collen/Rick (Marabilia), Cordelia/Samira de Granth, Kay de Dahes/Nadim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Marabilia Talk Show [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Samira y Cordelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+mis+apuntes+por+darme+la+idea+cuando+deber%C3%ADa+estudiar">A mis apuntes por darme la idea cuando debería estudiar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collen se ajusta una vez más la corbata azul mientras su compañero Rick está en la silla de al lado repasando el guion. Tras su último programa a la pareja del momento, su productora les había felicitado y les había dicho que, si seguían así, su programa sería de los primeros en renovarse. El alivio de saber que a toda Marabilia les estaba gustando su programa fue pronto sustituido por el agobio de hacerlo todo bien, siendo conscientes de que toda Marabilia tenía los ojos en ellos.</p><p>El plató del programa es sencillo, una mesa de madera oscura en el centro donde la pareja está sentada y a su izquierda, derecha para la televisión, un sofá blanco de estilo moderno que espera a que su próximo invitado se siente en él. El suelo de madera está tapado con una alfombra del mismo color y de fondo, una imagen del anochecer en la preciosa capital de Silfos, Duan, con el logo del programa. En frente de ellos, unas gradas con cincuenta personas, forman un público que aplaudirán y se reirán en el programa. Cuando les ofrecieron ser los presentadores del programa para darle un soplo de aire fresco, fue su primera idea. No querían risas ni aplausos enlatados.</p><p>—Cinco minutos —Se oye decir a Harren, el regidor de plató.</p><p>Collen mira a su compañero, algo nervioso. Sabe que en cuanto empiece el programa y lleven cinco minutos, todos sus nervios desaparecerán y disfrutará de la sensación de salir en la televisión. Se olvidará de las cuatro cámaras con las que cuentan en plató y del público y disfrutará con Rick de entrevistar a personas interesantes de todo el continente.</p><p>—¿Están nuestras invitadas listas? —Harren vuelve a hablar girándose para ver a Owain, quien asiente rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa para ir al camerino donde están las dos invitadas.</p><p>Llama a la puerta y cuando oye el permiso, abre y entra.</p><p>—En cinco minutos estamos en directo —Les informa a las dos chicas con una sonrisa. — ¿Nerviosas?</p><p>—Un poco —Afirma la castaña mirándole.</p><p>—Al principio asusta, pero seguro que Rick y Collen os hacen sentir cómodas y los nervios desaparecerán. —Owain les sonríe. —Buena suerte ahí fuera —Añade dirigiéndose a la puerta para después salir.</p><p>No llega a cerrarse la puerta del todo cuando Portia y Valora, las estilistas del programa entran en el camerino y se acercan a las dos chicas.</p><p>—Los retoques de última hora —Portia le sonríe a Cordelia mientras saca unos polvos del estuche de maquillaje y con cuidado, se los aplica por toda la cara. —Evitarán los brillos en la televisión —Aclara mientras Valora hace lo mismo con Samira, la otra invitada.</p><p>No tardan mucho en aplicarles los polvos y tras retocar los peinados, salen del camerino para dejarlas el poco tiempo que falta antes de que el programa comience, solas.</p><p>—Estás preciosa —Consigue decir Samira, quien no ha podido dejar de mirar como el vestido se ajusta al cuerpo de Cordelia.</p><p>Tras muchas dudas, su novia había escogido un vestido largo de color lila con escote en forma de V. La falda de doble capa se abre a partir de la mitad del muslo y las mangas anchas se ajustan por encima de las muñecas. A juego con los pendientes en forma de flor, Cordelia lleva unos tacones plateados de tiras. Su cuello está decorado con un collar de plata con la forma de un pequeño colibrí.</p><p>—Gracias —Sonríe tímidamente Cordelia mientras acomoda un mechón caído en el moño que le han hecho. —Aunque tú no te quedas atrás tampoco. —Cordelia mira a Samira a través del espejo a tiempo para ver cómo se sonroja.</p><p>Samira había optado por un traje azul piedra de dos piezas. Pantalones cortos de tiro alto y una chaqueta oversized. Debajo de esta lleva una camiseta blanca. En sus dedos llevaba un par de anillos de oro, a juego con la cadena dorada con la forma de un gorrión. El pelo suelto lo lleva por detrás de las orejas, dejando ver las perlas que lleva como pendientes.</p><p>Cordelia se pone de pie y se acerca a Samira. Coge su mano y tras entrelazar los dedos y apretar su mano, deja un beso en su mejilla.  La otra chica deja escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—¿Lista? —Pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Samira tarda unos segundos en asentir y apretar su mano de vuelta.</p><p>Ambas chicas salen del camerino y van al plató. Rick y Collen ya están presentando el programa y hablando de las invitadas del día, adelantando brevemente de lo que van a hablar.</p><p>—Samira y Cordelia, dos de nuestras ciudadanas favoritas han accedido hoy a venir al programa para presentar “<em>Jaulas de Seda</em>”, una fundación para la protección y conservación de las aves de Marabilia. Samira, Cordelia, bienvenidas.</p><p>Esa es la señal para que ambas entren. Sin soltar la mano de la otra, las dos entran en el plató con una amplia sonrisa y saludando con la mano al público. Se sientan en el sofá, Cordelia en el lado más cercano a los presentadores y Samira a su izquierda. Esperan a que los aplausos paren para hablar.</p><p>—Estamos encantadas de poder estar aquí—Saluda Cordelia. Previamente habían acordado que ella llevaría el peso de la conversación porque, cuando se conocieron en la universidad, era la líder del equipo de debate mientras que Samira estaba en la asociación de cine. No se habrían conocido de no ser porque Fausto, el hermano de Samira, estaba en el equipo de Cordelia y obligó a su hermana a ir a verle un día. Desde ese día no se perdió ninguna competición. — Sobre todo si podemos hacerlo para presentar “<em>Jaulas de seda</em>” que, como ya habéis adelantado, se encargará de proteger todas las aves de Marabilia.</p><p>—¿Cómo se os ocurrió hacer la fundación? —Pregunta Collen. — Hasta ahora no muchos se habían molestado en protegerlos.</p><p>—En Granth las aves son un símbolo muy importante —Contesta Samira, incapaz de no mostrar el orgullo por decir su país. — Cuando llegué a la universidad aquí, en Duan, me sorprendió ver que no era así en el resto de países y supe que tenía que hacer algo. Lo que no me espera es que lo iba a poder hacer con esta maravillosa mujer aquí a mi lado.</p><p>Un tierno “oooh” se oye por todo el público cuando Samira termina de hablar y Cordelia es incapaz de esconder una sonrisa al igual que tampoco pueden hacerlo Rick y Collen.</p><p>—Además —Añade Cordelia, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos. —Hace poco salió un estudio en el que se mostraba que, tristemente, algunas aves están desapareciendo de sus hábitats naturales, ya sea porque les cazan o porque migran a otros sitios y no vuelven. No podemos permitir que esto pase, es perjudicial para el resto de hábitats y si desaparecen de su hábitat natural, este pasa a ser inestable y puede acabar desapareciendo.</p><p>Rick asiente, interesado en lo que dice Cordelia. Parece querer añadir una pregunta, pero en el telepronter les indica que deberían preguntar ya por la primera recaudación de dinero.</p><p>—¿Cuántas especies de aves están en peligro de extinción? —Pregunta incapaz de haber seguido con lo que le pedía el guion del programa. — Imagino que la fundación deberá centrarse en unas pocas al principio y después, cuando cuente con más apoyo, podrá encargarse de más.</p><p>—En el estudio se decían que más de mil, tristemente —Cordelia se acomoda en el sofá cruzando sus piernas, asegurándose de que no se vea nada. — Entre ellos el colibrí, la codorniz y el búho nival, que son las tres especies en las que más nos vamos a centrar. En un futuro nos gustaría poder centrarnos también en el loro gris, el milano real y el pico dorsiblanco.</p><p>—Y del jilguero —Añade Samira. — Es una pena que no podamos encargarnos de todas.</p><p>—Una pena —Repite Collen. —Para poder cuidar de ellas, deberéis organizar un evento para la recaudación. Y ha llegado a mis oídos cierto rumor sobre que ya está organizado el primer evento de <em>Jaulas de Seda</em>, ¿me equivoco?</p><p>—Así es —Asiente Cordelia posando su mano en la rodilla de Samira— Nuestro primer evento será dentro de dos semanas. La temática, por supuesto, serán las tres aves que protegeremos.</p><p>Samira intenta escuchar lo que dice su compañera, pero le es muy difícil centrarse cuando esta le ha puesto su mano en la rodilla. Consigue controlarse y no se sonroja, pero teme que, si le preguntan, no sea capaz de contestar algo coherente y toda Marabilia sea testigo de ello. Si eso pasa su hermano no dejará de burlarse de ella en mucho tiempo. Intenta disimular colocando su mano encima de la de Cordelia, quien sigue hablando de los detalles del evento que llevan semanas preparando, con la ayuda de Ivy, la mejor amiga de Cordelia.</p><p>—¿Algo más que nos puedas desvelar, Samira? —Rick interrumpe los pensamientos de Samira, quien, al oír su nombre, parpadea y mira al presentador confuso.</p><p>—Rick quiere saber la lista de invitados —Dice Collen entre risas, que se ha dado cuenta de que Samira no se había enterado y no quiere que pase un mal trago.</p><p>—Los invitados… —Repite Samira intentando pensar con claridad. Tarda un par de segundos más en entender a qué se refiere y en cuanto lo hace, suelta una pequeña risa y niega. —No podemos desvelar quién va a venir, pero podemos adelantar que sorprenderá a todo el mundo.</p><p>Samira está satisfecha con su respuesta, que ha conseguido que tenga sentido. Con una pequeña sonrisa se gira para mirar a Cordelia, quién la mira divertida. Puede que el resto lo hayan pasado por alto, pero ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que le ha pasado. Siempre se da cuenta.</p><p>—Y con esto acabamos la entrevista. Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy al programa —Rick sonríe a las dos chicas.</p><p>—A vosotros por ofrecernos la oportunidad —Contesta Cordelia.</p><p>Collen anuncia una sorpresa después de la publicidad y espera a que Harren les haga la señal, para dejar de mirar a cámara.</p><p>—Y estamos fuera. Tres minutos. —Anuncia el regidor.</p><p>Cordelia y Samira se acercan a los dos presentadores y tras un breve intercambio de despedidas, el equipo de maquillaje entra en plató y apartan a las dos chicas con cuidado para poder aplicar una capa de polvos anti brillos a Rick y a Collen. Aunque no lo parezca, los focos dan bastante calor. Collen y Rick aprovechan esos momentos para beber agua ya que, cuando están en directo, no tienen tiempo casi.</p><p>—¿En qué pensabas? —Le pregunta Cordelia a Samira mientras se alejan de la mesa de los presentadores y se quedan a un lado del plató.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —Claro que Samira sabe a qué se refiere, pero tiene la pequeña esperanza de que si finge no saber a qué se refiere, lo pasará por alto.</p><p>—Sabes a qué me refiero —Contesta la otra mientras le pone bien la chaqueta con las dos manos. — Dijiste que ibas a estar concentrada en esta entrevista.</p><p>—Y lo haría si no me distrajeras —Contesta Samira observando las manos de Cordelia.</p><p>—¿Yo te distraigo? —Susurra Cordelia con una sonrisa en sus labios. Samira alza la mirada para verla.</p><p>—¿Y a quién no distraerías? Hoy estás preciosa —Samira sonríe satisfecha al ver que su pareja se ha sonrojado levemente y aprovecha aquel momento para observar el resto del plató.</p><p>En la mesa, Rick y Collen están metidos en su mundo y parece que nadie puede sacarles de él. Se pregunta si es así como el resto la ven cuando está con Cordelia, porque así lo siente ella. Intentando no incomodarles, observa al público. Muchos conversan entre ellos ahora que lo tienen permitido pero algunas chicas que han ido solas al programa están mirando a su alrededor. Una de ellas se percata de que Samira la está observando así que aprovecha para mostrar un cartel en el que se puede leer “Samira made me gay”. Samira deja escapar una carcajada y le guiña el ojo a la chica, quien orgullosa guarda el cartel.</p><p>—Treinta segundos —La voz de Harren se alza por encima del resto. El público, que ya sabe lo que hay que hacer, se calla en cuestión de segundos. Collen y Rick se lanzan una última mirada y Samira y Cordelia se colocan en una de las salidas del plató para no molestar, ya que quieren ver el resto del programa. Portia y Valora se esconden detrás de las cámaras tras acabar de arreglar a los presentadores. —Y estamos dentro.</p><p>—Bienvenidos de vuelta, soy Rick y este es mi compañero Collen. —Rick mira directamente a la cámara principal, que graba un total de él. —Hoy aparte de haber contado con las maravillosas Samira y Cordelia en el programa, contamos con un gran artista reconocido en Marabilia que ha querido presentar su nueva canción en este programa. Demos todos un gran aplauso a Tayeb.</p><p>Las luces se apagan y todo el público aplaude. En el plató número dos, un escenario, un foco ilumina a un hombre frente a un micrófono. Tayeb. Espera a que se haga el silencio en el plató para cantar su nueva canción.</p><p>“<em>Have you ever done something so wrong?</em></p><p>
  <em>Won't you come a little bit closer to me?</em>
</p><p><em>Come a little bit closer</em>”</p><p>Samira y Cordelia escuchan la canción desde su lugar, agarradas de la mano. A Samira le invaden los recuerdos de los primeros días con Cordelia. A Cordelia le sucede lo mismo. Cuando acaba la canción, Samira besa la mano de Cordelia con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Me gustaría dedicar esta canción a la persona que más tiempo lleva conmigo y que siempre me ha apoyado en todo —Dice Tayeb, incapaz de mirar a la cámara. — Gracias por todo, Sabir.</p><p>El público vuelve a aplaudir mientras el cantante sale del escenario. El regidor les pide que dejen de aplaudir cuando Tayeb no está en plano y las cámaras vuelven a Rick y Collen.</p><p>—Eso ha sido precioso, Tayeb. —Collen habla. —Esperemos que a Sabir le haya gustado la canción tanto como a nosotros. ¿Y a vosotros? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejárnoslo saber en las redes de nuestro programa. Muchas gracias por estar ahí un día más. Recordad que mañana a las diez tenemos una cita. —Collen sonríe a la cámara hasta que la luz roja de encima se apaga. Oficialmente ha acabado el programa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La canción usada es "Closer to me" de The Fray</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nadim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En el programa de hoy, Collen y Rick entrevistan a Nadim, un famoso escritor. Además, contarán una noticia de una tierra muy lejana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias Marina por ayudarme con las correcciones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son las diez en punto cuando la cabecera del programa anuncia que ya están en directo. Apenas son diez segundos, el nombre del programa escrito con tinta dorada a mano sobre un fondo azul índigo. Acto seguido, un plano general en el que se ven a los dos presentadores, quienes llevan un traje azul índigo. Collen lleva una pajarita dorada esta vez mientras que a Rick le han encasquetado una corbata dorada. Se puede apreciar que la cadena ha puesto más énfasis en la estética del programa porque los que conocen mínimamente a Rick, sabrían que jamás se pondría una corbata.</p><p>—¡Buenas noches, Marabilia! —Saluda Rick a la cámara con un movimiento de manos — Yo soy Rick y él es mi compañero Collen. Gracias por habernos seleccionado como vuestra compañía una noche más. ¿Qué sorpresas nos esperan hoy, Collen?</p><p>El aludido se gira para mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Me alegro de que me lo preguntes, Rick. Hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial. Muchos le conocen por sus numerosas novelas de misterio, pero hoy no nos va a hablar de eso. Tampoco nos va a hablar de ese desgarrador “<em>Final de un pirata</em>” cuyo final estoy seguro de que ninguno hemos podido perdonar todavía. —Se oyen unas pequeñas risas del público. —Hoy está para sorprendernos una vez más con una nueva faceta suya. La de poeta. Estimado público, démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestro escritor favorito, Nadim.</p><p>Las cincuenta personas de público empiezan a aplaudir mientras la tercera cámara enfoca como un joven de tez morena entra en plató y tras un tímido saludo al público, se sienta en el sofá. Aprovechando que no se enfocaban a los presentadores, Harren ha dejado a toda prisa el poemario de Nadim.</p><p>—Bienvenido Nadim. —Rick saluda al recién llegado mientras Collen coloca bien el libro. La portada es sencilla. El nombre del poemario está en la parte superior en negro, el nombre del autor en la parte inferior, centrado y entre ellos, el dibujo de un barco desvaneciéndose entre un mar de nubes. —Es un placer volver a tenerte en el programa.</p><p>—El placer es mío —Contesta Nadim acomodándose las gafas sobre su nariz. Lleva una camisa de botones blanca y unos pantalones pirata negros. Se ha recogido el pelo en un moño y en su cuello se puede ver una cadena con un anillo.</p><p>—Hoy has venido a mostrarnos una faceta nueva tuya, la de poeta. Dinos, ¿qué es lo que te ha llevado a explorar este nuevo mar?</p><p>—En realidad siempre he escrito poesía —Contesta Nadim visiblemente nervioso. —Siempre me ha ayudado a soltar todo lo que siento, aunque nunca había pensado en publicarlos. De hecho, no lo iba a hacer, pero una gran amiga me animó a que lo hiciera y bueno, aquí estoy.</p><p>—Entonces tendremos que agradecérselo —. Rick coge el libro y tras mirarlo unos segundos lo muestra a cámara. — ¿Qué puedes contarnos de <em>“Sueños de Libertad”</em>? ¿Trata algún tema en específico?</p><p>—No tengo muy claro hasta donde me dejan hablar mis editoras —Nadim suelta una pequeña risa antes de asentir. — Hay un tema principal que está presente en todos los poemas; el cómo superar una pérdida y encontrar la calma consigo mismo. Bueno no está en todos, pero si en la mayoría.</p><p>Nadim vuelve a ajustarse las gafas bajo la atenta mirada del público. Antes de entrar en el plató había hecho respiraciones siguiendo la técnica 4-7-8. Consiste en inspirar sin hacer ruido por la nariz durante 4 segundos, contener la respiración durante 7 segundos y soltar el aire por la boca durante ocho segundos. Una técnica que le enseñaron para poder relajarse y que desde entonces se había vuelto en su mantra antes de cada presentación pública. Normalmente hacía tres o cuatro ciclos. Hoy había hecho cinco porque los nervios no le abandonaban.</p><p>—Suena interesante. ¿Te has basado en experiencias personales para escribirlos?</p><p>—Todos se han basado en mis experiencias. Es como dicen, cuando la vida te da limones… Cuando mi hermana desapareció no pude parar de echarme la culpa y en todo momento me imaginaba que estaba a mi lado. Fue duro aceptar que ya no estaba a mi lado y que no podía hablar con ella para preguntar que es lo que había hecho mal. La veía en sueños y pese a que me decía que estaba todo en paz, que yo no era el culpable, no lo sentía así. Por eso lo he llamado <em>Sueños de Libertad</em>, porque en cierta manera es como buscar la libertad de mis sueños… Quiero decir, liberarme de mis sueños.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que todos lo han entendido así —Collen le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora al poeta. —  Tenemos un video preparado para ti, ¿quieres verlo?</p><p>—¿Un video? —Pregunta Nadim mirando a los presentadores, que asienten a modo de contestación. — ¿De qué es?</p><p>—Mejor pongámoslo y lo descubrimos.</p><p>En la sala de realización, el mezclador de video pincha el video. En plató, un monitor entre las cámaras 1 y 2 muestran el video a los presentadores y a Nadim.</p><p>En el video se puede observar a una chica joven, no pasaría de los 22 años, con su pelo claro recogido en una coleta. Lleva un vestido de tirantes granate y mira a la cámara sonriendo. La luz del sol delata que el video se ha grabado por la mañana. Se oye de fondo una voz que le indica que ya está grabando y la chica empieza a hablar.</p><p>—¡Hola! Se supone que hoy debería de estar en el plató por sorpresa, pero una tormenta nos ha impedido partir antes y no he podido llegar a tiempo. Por suerte, el programa ha encontrado una manera para solucionarlo. Quiero desearle toda la suerte del mundo a Nadim mañana en el lanzamiento de su poemario y había pensado que leer uno de sus poemas podría ayudar a los indecisos a comprar su poemario. —La chica coge de la mesa que hay a su lado el libro y tras abrirlo por un par de marcadores incorrecto, encuentra la página y mira a la cámara de nuevo. —He decidido leer el poema <em>“Sirena”</em> y dice así; <em>Érase una vez una sirena…</em></p><p>La chica recita el poema de una manera que hace que sea imposible apartar la mirada del televisor. Se nota que la historia que cuenta la conoce de cerca porque de otra manera no sería capaz de darle toda esa emoción. Para cuando acaba de recitar el poema, Nadim se encuentra soltando lágrimas silenciosas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>—Una cosa más antes de irme —Añade la chica, que ha cerrado ya el libro. —Enhorabuena Nadim por todo el trabajo que has hecho. Se nota que <em>“Sueños de Libertad”</em> está cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando llegue a Marabilia espero que podamos celebrar la salida de tu poemario.</p><p>Con una amplia sonrisa de la chica, el video acaba y una de las cámaras enfoca a Nadim, que con un pañuelo se está limpiando sus últimas lágrimas.</p><p>—Gracias a ti Kay, por leer ese poema.</p><p>—Ha sido precioso —Collen habla y Nadim aprovecha que ya no es el foco de atención para beber un poco de agua. —Has escrito un poema lleno de simbología y con una delicadeza infinita tratando un tema tan frágil. Estoy seguro de que habrá personas que se sientan identificadas con el poema y que entenderán que no están solas en esto. ¿Podemos saber quién es la persona que está tras estos versos?</p><p>—Creo que eso es una decisión que debe tomar esa persona, no yo. —Niega Nadim— Pero sabe que tiene mi apoyo tanto si quiere hacerlo como si no.</p><p>Collen asiente y baja la mirada a las fichas que tiene sobre la mesa. En ellas están todos los temas a tratar con el poeta y, aunque quedan un par que le gustaría comentar, no les queda tiempo para poder hacerlo. Rick, que también se ha dado cuenta, se adelanta a Collen.</p><p>—Aunque nos gustaría quedarnos aquí todo el día, me temo que no podemos hacerlo. Por favor, démosle un gran aplauso a Nadim por hacer un hueco en su apretada agenda y permitirnos compartir este tiempo con él.</p><p>Rick y Collen dan un par de aplausos a la vez que el público. Nadim se levanta del sofá y tras despedirse de los presentadores y del público, sale del plató y se mete en el camerino de invitados.</p><p>—Y por favor, no se muevan del sofá que a la vuelta de la publicidad traemos una noticia de última hora que a todo amante de la música y de cierto programa le gustará saber —Collen guiña un ojo a la cámara y pasan a publicidad.</p><p>Apenas tienen tres minutos para comentar la entrevista mientras las estilistas vuelven a aplicarles los polvos antibrillo. Al público se les están repartiendo botellas de agua ya que ese día está haciendo muchísimo más calor de lo esperado y lo que menos le gustaría al programa es que alguien del público se desmaye.</p><p>—Veinte segundos —Chilla Harren mientras se ajusta el volumen del pinganillo para oír bien a control. Toda persona que no debe aparecer en pantalla se aleja del plató y Owain se acerca al público. —Tres, dos, uno…. Estamos en el aire.</p><p>Una grúa se encarga de grabar al público aplaudiendo nada más volver de los anuncios y su movimiento acaba en la mesa de los presentadores.</p><p>—Ya estamos de vuelta queridos espectadores. Como hemos adelantado antes, hoy hemos recibido una noticia que seguro que os sorprende tanto como a nosotros. —Inicia Collen con la noticia.</p><p>—Sabéis que la semana que viene es Selivisión, el programa musical más importante del año. Este año se celebra aquí, en Duan y una de las innovaciones del formato para este año era que no se conocerían las canciones ni los artistas hasta el mismo día, pero nuestros compañeros de Faesia han revelado a su artista. Nuestro enviado especial, Gavin, se encuentra con Eirene, una amiga cercana al artista que nos dirá como se han tomado esta noticia en Faesia. —En el monitor se puede ver que ya han partido la pantalla en dos, dejando a Rick en el lado izquierdo y a Gavin en el lado derecho. — Gavin, ¿Nos recibes?</p><p>—Os recibo —Contesta Gavin un par de segundos después. La televisión tiene ese inconveniente, que la señal a los reporteros les llega con varios segundos de retraso y por mucho que se mejore el medio, solucionar ese detalle se ve imposible. —Así es Rick, en Faesia han desvelado a su intérprete que va a ser Drake, el artista revelación del momento del que todo el mundo está hablando. Hemos podido contactar con Eirene, una gran amiga del artista que, al parecer, tampoco sabía que su amigo iba a ir al festival. Se ve que el secretismo se había llevado muy bien hasta ahora.</p><p>En el monitor ahora solo se ve en pantalla completa la imagen de Gavin. Se encuentra en lo que parece ser el salón de una casa. Está decorado con un estilo minimalista con colores blancos y negros, con detalles rosas. Delante del sofá negro se encuentra Gavin acompañado de una joven con ojos rosados. Al igual que la chica anterior, lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta solo que su pelo es castaño. Lleva unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa azul con estampado rayado.</p><p>—Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa, Eirene —Gavin deja de mirar a la cámara para dirigirse a Eirene. —Permíteme decirte que es preciosa.</p><p>—Gracias —Eirene sonríe.</p><p>—¿Es cierto eso de que nadie sabía que Drake iba a ser el representante este año?</p><p>—Es cierto. Cómo ya sabéis, este año debía ser sorpresa y apenas nos hemos enterado hace unas pocas horas de que mi amigo Drake va a ir. Imagínate como de secreto era que ni su familia lo sabía —Eirene suelta una pequeña risa y niega — Drake a veces guarda los secretos mejor que la luna llena.</p><p>—¿Y cómo os habéis enterado? No creo que se le haya escapado a él.</p><p>—Drake no ha sido. Ha sido su representante en una conversación con una de las radios de Astrea. El locutor, Shem le preguntó por la última canción de Drake y Briah, la representante, se le escapó que no podía hablar de ella hasta que la cantase en Selivisión. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que su cliente es el representante del continente.</p><p>—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado el resto de Faesia? Yo estoy encantado con que sea Drake pero sé que existían otros favoritos. Por ejemplo Owain prefería a Fay.</p><p>—Drake es muy querido aquí así que exceptuando a unos cuantos que han mostrado sus dudas, la mayoría han celebrado que sea él. Creen que gracias a Drake tenemos el concurso asegurado.</p><p>El director del programa le informa a Gavin por el pinganillo que debe acabar ya, que su tiempo está terminando.</p><p>—Eso solo lo sabremos la semana que viene, cuando actúe en el festival. Gracias por hablar con nosotros Eirene. —Gavin sonríe y se gira a la cámara. — Os devuelvo la conexión, Collen, Rick.</p><p>El logo del programa es utilizado como enlace entre la entrevista de Gavin y la vuelta al plató.</p><p>—Y a vosotros, ¿Qué os parece la elección de Drake como representante de Faesia? —Pregunta Rick cuando se ve a si mismo en el monitor. —A mi me gusta, por fin han hado ese soplo de aire fresco que tanto necesitaba Faesia en el concurso.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo —Asiente Collen. —Estos últimos años han estado correctos pero sus actuaciones eran planas y esperadas, mientras que otros han ido innovando y presentando propuestas cada vez, más arriesgadas. De Marabilia aún no sabemos quién nos representará, pero estoy casi seguro de que será un digno rival para Drake.</p><p>—Y con esto tenemos que despedir un magnífico programa, con Nadim por un lado y una conexión con Faesia. Muchas gracias, una vez más, por escogernos como vuestro entretenimiento nocturno. Mañana tendremos el último programa de la semana y tenemos a un invitado muy especial. Yo si fuera vosotros no me arriesgaría y no me perdería el programa. Buenas noches, Marabilia. </p><p>El logo del programa aparece en el monitor junto con los créditos indicando que el programa ha terminado. El público empieza a salir del plató con calma mientras el equipo técnico, artístico y los presentadores celebran otro éxito de programa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jared, uno de los cantantes más exitosos de Marabilia, nos presenta su nuevo disco, Angelique</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El exterior del plató está lleno de fans. Lleva así desde mediodía, cuando el telediario de la cadena anunció que Jared estaría por la noche en el programa de entrevistas. Esperan a que venga el cantante para pedirle un autógrafo y una foto. Otros esperan para decirle que sus canciones son geniales. Una chica ha dicho que quiere que Jared escriba una frase para poder tatuársela. Sea como sea, el equipo de seguridad lleva evitando que los seguidores entren en el edificio y se pongan a buscarle.</p><p>—¡Está en esa furgoneta seguro! —Una voz se alza entre la multitud señalando una furgoneta que va a entrar en el garaje. Muchos salen corriendo a ver si es verdad y otros tantos aprovechan que se van para acercarse más a la puerta.</p><p>No tardan mucho en darse cuenta de que ahí no va Jared. Que en realidad es el equipo de catering del programa. Decepcionados, vuelven a la puerta y se quejan de que les han quitado el sitio. Todo esto sucede bajo la atenta mirada de Jared. Jared está en el edificio desde mediodía. Por la tarde estuvo ensayando la actuación y los movimientos que podía hacer y el resto del tiempo se había dedicado a hablar con el equipo y a mirar por la ventana. Las ventanas traslúcidas le ayudan a esconderse y puede observar tranquilamente. Ha pensado en bajar a saludar a sus fans, pero su representante le ha dicho que es peligroso, que hay mucha gente, por lo que ha tenido que resistirse y no hacerlo. Son las nueve y media y sus fans siguen ahí. Pensaba que al pasar las horas se irían, pero no lo han hecho. Es más, el número se ha ido multiplicando. La cadena ha considerado apropiado que deberían instalar una cámara fuera para grabar a todos los seguidores fuera e incluirlo como un plano.</p><p>En ese momento observa como por la puerta principal sale una de las cámaras acompañada de Owain. En su mano lleva un micrófono y se acerca a un grupo de fans que están cantando su última canción a todo pulmón. Se acerca más a la ventana para ver mejor. La cámara se está encendiendo y Owain se coloca delante de ella. Desde aquí puede apreciar que está nervioso, como si no le gustase estar en el punto de mira. Quizás por eso escogió un trabajo detrás de la cámara. No puede oír lo que dice, pero está preguntándole a las fans sobre él. Sigue mirando durante unos minutos, viendo como por delante de la cámara pasan tanto chicas como chicos, jóvenes o más adultos. Eso es una de las cosas que más le gustan del programa. Es de los pocos que evitan los estereotipos y tratan de representar la realidad tal cual. No buscan reducir su base de fans a cuatro chicas de 13 años chillonas. Por su puesto que las hay, pero también tiene otros tipos de seguidores.</p><p>La puerta del camerino se abre a las 9:45. Entra uno de los presentadores, el bajito. Collen y él se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, fue él quien le animó a presentar su primer proyecto a la discográfica y desde entonces, todos los movimientos importantes los ha consultado con él. Por ejemplo, hace un par de años le ofrecieron dos actuaciones en directo el mismo día, solo que en dos festivales distintos. No le daba tiempo a ir primero uno y luego al otro así que, tras una larga charla con Collen exponiendo los pros y los contras de cada actuación, al final se decidió por el segundo. El primer festival rellenó su hueco con Diandra y desde entonces los medios los han rivalizado. Jared cometió el error de escuchar a los medios, convirtiendo esa rivalidad en una realidad. Prueba de ello son los premios por votación del público en el que los porcentajes más ajustados son los suyos.</p><p> —Hay mucha gente esperándote fuera —Collen se acerca al cantante y se sienta en la silla que está a su lado. —Quién iba a decir que el pesado de Jared lograría llegar tan lejos.</p><p>—Vosotros dos tampoco os habéis quedado atrás —Contesta el rubio girándose parar mirarle. —Lleváis toda una temporada siendo líderes de audiencia en prime time. Y eso es una burrada.</p><p>—Gracias a Rick, siempre es capaz de improvisar cuando se necesita. Pero no le digas que yo he dicho esto. — Jared alza las manos mientras niega con una sonrisa. — La cadena está pensando en cambiar el decorado para después de verano.</p><p>—Espero que no pongan muchos libros de fondo o que se olviden de uno de los presentadores —Suelta una leve carcajada y pasa una de sus manos por el pelo de Collen, despeinándolo. —Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos. Os lo merecéis.</p><p>Collen le dedica una sonrisa al cantante mientras que con las manos se peina.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>No llega a pasar un minuto de silencio cuando la puerta se abre otra vez y esta vez es Rick el que aparece.</p><p>—Quieren que repasemos una última vez las preguntas ­—Dice el recién llegado mirando a Collen. Este asiente y se levanta.</p><p>—Nos vemos en el plató, Jared —Collen le dedica una sonrisa antes de salir del camerino cogido de la mano de Rick.</p><p>Jared no aparta la mirada de la puerta hasta que un chillido de fuera le llama la atención.</p><p>. . .</p><p>A las diez en punto el equipo técnico del programa recibe la señal de Continuidad, por lo que lanzan la cabecera. En cámara vuelven a estar los dos presentadores del programa. A parte de las corbatas a juego, distintas a las usadas en el programa anterior, lo único que ha cambiado es que encima de la mesa tienen ambos una coca cola. No tendría por qué destacar, todos los presentadores tienen una bebida en la mesa, al fin y al cabo, pero es que está en <em>primer plano</em>. En <em>primerísimo primer plano</em>.</p><p>—Buenas noches Marabilia. —Empieza Rick saludando al público. Un plano del público en el que absolutamente todos tienen una lata de la misma marca en la mano. Incluso uno en primera fila lleva una camiseta roja con el logo de Coca cola. — Él es Collen y yo soy Rick. Gracias por habernos escogido como vuestra compañía una vez más.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Rick —Contesta el más bajito. — Creo que todos conocen al invitado de hoy, por lo que no voy a ser yo quién haga la presentación, sino todos sus seguidores que han pasado gran parte del día en las puertas del estudio esperando para conocerle. —Collen sonríe a la cámara hasta que la lucecita roja se apaga, señal de que no es la cámara que está en el aire.</p><p>Jared sigue en el camerino, no le han dejado salir todavía. En la sala tiene una televisión y desde ahí puede ver el video recopilatorio de sus fans. Empieza hablando una niña de no más de 12 años diciendo que es el mejor artista de Marabilia, lo que le saca una tierna sonrisa. Agradece que nadie esté viéndole en ese momento. Otros seguidores hablan de que sus canciones les han ayudado a superar malos momentos. El video no dura mucho y acaba con todos los seguidores que han salido repitiendo su nombre. Esa es la señal para que salga del camerino y se acerque al plató. </p><p>La cámara capta el momento en el que el cantante entra y todo el público se pone de pie para aplaudir. Jared les saluda con la mano y le guiña el ojo a un par de personas en el público. Con una sonrisa ladina se acerca al sofá y se sienta.</p><p>—Bienvenido, Jared —Collen se acomoda en su asiento. — Puedes coger una <em>coca cola</em> si quieres.</p><p>—Muchas gracias Collen —Jared asiente y coge una de las latas que hay en la mesa. La abre y se sirve en un vaso. —Y gracias al programa por querer contar conmigo hoy.</p><p>—A ti por venir —Interviene Rick, que al notar que la cámara le está enfocando, pone su lata en el centro. — Nos hemos enterado de que tu nuevo álbum, “<em>Angelique</em>” tiene muchas opciones de ser el álbum más vendido esta semana, su semana debut. ¿Crees que es posible?</p><p>—Si te soy sincero, Rick, creo que sí. El otro álbum que ha salido es bueno, pero creo que al público le ha gustado más el mío. —Una risa general se oye entre el público.</p><p>—Las encuestas están muy ajustadas en ese aspecto, pero por suerte, tenemos una manera más fácil de saber si tu álbum, <em>Angelique</em>, o el de Diandra, <em>Sirsha</em>, es el favorito de la audiencia.</p><p>Jared no puede evitar hacer una mueca al oír a su rival. El público se da cuenta y deja escapar una risa.</p><p>—Pero antes de que salgan las listas de los discos más vendidos esta semana, Jared nos ha prometido que nos va a contar qué le ha motivado para escribir este disco, dedicado a su madre, si no me equivoco.</p><p>—Así es —. Confirma Jared. — Además, un detalle que pocas personas saben es que lo saqué el día del aniversario de su muerte. Me pareció la mejor manera de honrar su recuerdo. Quiero que todo el mundo la recuerde tal y como es, por eso el álbum tiene su energía. Muestra la luz que ella tenía, pero también la oscuridad al tener que enfrentarse a un mundo injusto y, sobre todo, a un marido que no la respetaba lo suficiente. Creo que he podido plasmar bien eso en una de las canciones más oscuras. —El rubio agacha la mirada unos segundos. — Pero no todo es oscuridad. Verás, el álbum sigue un orden cronológico. Al principio eres inocente y crees que el amor lo puede todo. Después, descubres las injusticias del mundo y tratas de cambiarlo, y por el camino encuentras que ese amor. Todo parece ir bien pero no tardas en darte cuenta de que a veces, el amor puede ser una carga más que un alivio, y que, por supuesto, no lo puede todo. Que eso es algo que solo ocurre en los cuentos. Después, la tormenta. Te revelas, luchas por lo que crees que es justo con un himno esperanzador. Hasta que llegamos a <em>“Your Ghost”.</em> Esta canción puede que sea la más complicada del álbum porque ya no habla de la historia de mi madre. Sino de cómo se siente su hijo después de que se haya ido.</p><p>Y de la culpa que siente por no haber visto las señales. Y por llegar tarde. Pero esos sentimientos Jared se los calla. No se siente cómodo mostrando esa culpabilidad delante de tanta gente.</p><p>—Cualquiera que conociese a tu madre estoy seguro de que la reconocerán en este disco —Collen mira a Jared con una pequeña sonrisa. —Y los que no, seguro que encontrarán el retrato de una mujer fuerte.</p><p>—No podría haberlo dicho mejor —Niega Rick. —Además, tengo que admitir que esta semana he estado obsesionado con dos cosas. La primera es el disco, que me lo ponía a todas horas. La segunda es esta bebida, coca cola —Rick levanta su lata y le da un pequeño trago. —Deliciosa.</p><p>Owain, desde detrás de las cámaras observa la escena negando. Cuando <em>Coca cola</em> les dijo que les iban a patrocinar a cambio de publicidad dentro del programa, esperaba que fuesen cosas sutiles como una mención en todo el programa o una botella en la mesa. No se esperaba que el equipo de redacción lo mencionase tantas veces. Y sin camuflarlo.</p><p>La entrevista dura apenas cinco minutos más. El momento de anunciar qué disco ha vendido más esta semana ha llegado y Jared, de repente, parece nervioso.</p><p>—Y ahora, el momento más emocionante de la noche. Diandra y Jared son de los mejores cantantes del panorama musical en Marabilia del momento. El dúo de Nura y Jadril, de Rydia, les siguen de cerca, pero es imposible hacer sombra a estos dos. —Collen se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Jared —Para este momento, hemos querido contar con la presencia de Diandra.</p><p>Diandra, que acababa de llegar al edificio, camina decidida hacia Collen Y Jared. El público aplaude. También se escuchan algunos abucheos, pero  por suerte, no son muchos. Jared, al ver a su rival, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Gracias por invitarme —La mujer se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá, dejando claro que tampoco le agrada el cantante. — No se me ocurriría otro lugar en el que poder celebrar mi victoria sobre Jared.</p><p>Una risa brota de los labios de Diandra cuando mira a Jared, quien se ha cruzado de brazos.</p><p>—Eso nunca ocurrirá. —Añade.</p><p>Collen mira a ambos, esperando a que acaben para volver a hablar.</p><p>—Antes de saber los resultados, me gustaría que cada uno cantase un single de su disco. Diandra, vas primera.</p><p>Diandra asiente y se levanta del sitio, acercándose al escenario. En él ya están su banda, una baterista, una bajista y una guitarrista. Tras colocarse todas en su sitio, las luces se apagan y unos focos iluminan a Diandra. La puesta en escena es sencilla para “<em>Is There Somewhere</em>”, el primer single del álbum. La luz de los focos es azul y Diandra, con su top sin mangas blanco y una larga falda negra, es suficiente para poner los pelos de punta. Al acabar, todo el público aplaude, algunos entre lágrimas.</p><p>Jared se levanta antes de que se lo digan y se acerca al escenario. Aplaude por cortesía a la chica y espera a que su banda sustituya a la de Diandra. Un minuto después, en el que Rick, desde la mesa, se ha encargado de recordar a la audiencia lo que está pasando, Jared está listo para cantar.</p><p>El joven rubio ha decidido cantar “<em>Your Ghost</em>” que, como ha dicho antes, es la última canción del disco. Su puesta en escena, en cambio, es algo más elaborada. Un complicado juego de luces ilumina a Jared y su banda de blanco y rojo. Las cámaras enfocan sobre todo al cantante, que también toca la guitarra. El público estalla en aplausos cuando acaba la canción y aunque hace el amago de dar las gracias, el paso a publicidad no le deja hacerlo.</p><p>A la vuelta de publicidad, Jared y Diandra están sentados en el sofá de nuevo y Rick y Collen en las sillas detrás de la mesa.</p><p>—Bienvenidos de vuelta, estamos a punto de descubrir el número de ventas de cada disco y, por tanto, cuál es el número uno esta semana. ¿Nerviosos?</p><p>Jared y Diandra niegan a la vez, arrancando unas risas del público.</p><p>—Está bien, entonces es el momento. —Collen coge un sobre de la mesa y lo abre con calma bajo los ansiosos ojos de Jared. El presentador se toma su tiempo para leerlo. — Primero voy a decir el número de ventas. El segundo álbum más vendido, ha hecho 515 mil ventas puras y el primero… —Otra pausa dramática. Los cantantes ya no disimulan su nerviosismo. Jared mueve la pierna izquierda y Diandra se muerde la uña del pulgar derecho nerviosa. —El primero ha hecho 523 mil ventas puras. Ambos han hecho muy buenos números, pero solo uno puede ser el número uno. Y este es…. “<em>Angelique</em>” de Jared. Enhorabuena.</p><p>Jared sonríe mirando al techo mientras murmura un “<em>espero que estés orgullosa mamá</em>”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fact; Is There Somewhere, canción de Halsey, es una canción que trata sobre encontrar un sitio en el que poder amar. Me parecía la canción perfecta para abrir el disco “Sirsha”, basada en la isla que Diandra crea en Ladrones de Libertad para todas aquellas mujeres que querían huir de su vida anterior.</p><p>La canción de Jared es "Your Ghost", perteneciente al disco Glimmer de Marianas Trench sacada en 2019. (Dejo el link por si os apetece escucharla ^^ )<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcnaSYnOaZo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>